


Ridiculous

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.Ridiculous swans.From chapter eight of Kasvatus, by onnenlintu.





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kasvatus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723503) by [onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu). 




End file.
